Strikers:Nightkit's Prophecy
by Clove31
Summary: Ok the first summary was bad so heres the new one. "we have a prophecy for you." She mewed."What is it?" "This. SunClan is in Great pain. Light may shine through darkness but darkness may be stronger than light." READ AND REVIEW PLEASE I BEG YOU!


Strikers Nightkit's Prophecy

**Ok listen, (or read) i know my stories have been VERY crappy. this may drive you to not read this. Do what you want,But i suggest you read it. It's a warrior cats story and i love the series so it's going to be good. My writing has improved LOTS so please read this. Oh and R.E.V.I.E.W. It helps and shows that people actually care and are reading my stories and they have a reason to be here. So please read them. Im not going to keep you waiting, read. The beginning may be a bit rough but it's still good. so Sorry But you can go ahead and read. :)**

_This story takes place in a forest,different from the warriors one, and consists of the following 4 Clans. SunClan,Which is like ShadowClan. This is the one the story takes place in. ShadeClan,the ThunderClan. SunClans greatest rival. MistClan,The RiverClan,They are Grace. And Finally,SwiftClan,The WindClan,They are very swift which is how their Clan got their name. I hope you enjoy! :) _

~CHAPTER 1~

Nightkit woke from the nursery. She could tell it was very early,even Cloudfire,the Clan's newest warrior was still on his vigil. She felt the crisp leaf-bare temperature. Nightkit got up slowly,as not to wake up her littermates as she crept out of the nursery. Cloudfire was startled by the noise of Nightkit coming out of the nursery and turned toward her. He was not allowed to speak yet,but his face said it all. "_what are you doing up so early,kit?" _"just exploring." Nightkit mewed. Cloudfire nodded his approval but he also said something that meant,_"Don't go out of camp." _"I won't." Cloudfire nodded.

"Whats all that noise? Cloudfire,is something wrong?" Fernstar,the leader of SunClan asked as she walked out from her nest beneath the Tallstone. Cloudfire looked at her,unsure of what to do. "You may speak." She stated. "Nothing,Fernstar. Nightkits an early bird and came out here." Fernstars gaze turned toward Nightkit who felt uneasy being stared at by the Clan leader. Fernstar stared at Nightkit a long moment. Finally,after she was done,Fernstar meowed,"Better get some rest. Im planning your apprentice ceremony." "Really?" Nightkit asked. "Yes really." Fernstar replied. "Yay!" Nightkit exclaimed as she disappered into the nursery.

"um... Fernstar? May I go?" Cloudfire asked. "You may." Fernstar replied. "thank you." Cloudfire dipped his head and left. Fernstar stood there a minute,in the clearing,thinking. _Nightkit... _

"I'll get you!" Nightkit teased as she played "warrior" with her littermates in the clearing. "nuh-uh!" Redkit,another one of Nightkits littermates mewed. "Don't forget about me!" Leafkit exclaimed as she jumped on them both,making them squeal. Nightkit struggled to get up from Leafkit,who now held them down. "Im a _ShadeClan_ warrior and im not going to let you up!" Leafkit exclaimed. Nightkit and Redkit spit. "_ShadeClan._" Redkit sneered."_i'll _be the one holding _you _down,Leafkit." Leafkit thought about that,realeasing her grip. Nightkit and Redkit got up. "what-?" Leafkit looked down and up again realizing Leafkit and Redkit had gotten up. "Nasty furball!" She joked and was about to jump on them but a voice stopped her. "No,no,no." The kits turned around and saw Fernstar standing there.

"And I think its time for your apprentice ceremony." The kits looked at each other in excitement. "Yay!" They exclaimed. They all ran under the Tallstone and Fernstar went up on it and called the meeting, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallstone for a Clan meeting!" She yowled. All the cats approached from their dens. "Good morning Clan. We have some apprentices to make. Leafkit,Redkit,and Nightkit." Fernstar meowed. The kits looked so happy that they would burst.

"Please come up." The cats stepped up onto the Tallstone. "By naming apprentices,we show that SunClan will survive and is strong. From This moment on,until They have earned their warrior names,These apprentices will be know as Leafpaw,Redpaw,and Nightpaw. Cloudfire,i think you are ready for an apprentice," Cloudfire looked up surprised. "you will be mentor to Leafpaw. Featherpelt,you are ready for an apprentice,you will be mentor to Redpaw and Lightshadow,you are ready for an apprentice. You will be mentor to Nightpaw." The mentors came up and touched noses.

"Nightpaw!,Leafpaw! Redpaw!" The Clan chanted. After the noise died down,Fernstar waited. "Also there is a Gathering tonight. Snowpelt." Fernstar meowed nodding to her deputy next to the Tallstone. "you will go,as well as Lilytail,Featherpelt,Cloudfire,Leafshade,and our new apprentices." "very well." Snowpelt mewed dipping her head.

"We get to go to the Gathering!" Nightpaw celebrated. "Yay!" Redpaw replied. "We get to see _all _the Clans!" Leafpaw exclaimed. "SwiftClan,MistClan,and...and _ShadeClan." _"ShadeClan aren't that bad." Snowpelt meowed. "I guess." Redpaw mewed. "Well it's almost time to go." Fernstar meowed. "Yay!" The apprentices shouted. "I'll go get the cats you have chosen." Snowpelt meowed to Fernstar. "Thank you Snowpelt."

After Snowpelt gathered the chosen cats to go to the Gathering,Fernstar got them ready to go. "Ok is every cat here?" She asked. When every cat nodded,they went. "Wow!" Redpaw exclaimed as they came over the slope to Fourtrees. "The trees are so _big!_" "Fernstar laughed. "Yes they are." Fernstar flicked her tail and they went down the slope. Nightpaw was amazed. There were cats _everywhere. So many cats. _she thought. Snowpelt led them to their spot as Fernstar jumped on the Great Rock.

"Come on." Redpaw was poking Nightpaw in the side. "Lets go talk to those SwiftClan warriors." "Hi there." Said one,a white tom,his body aged with scars of battle." "I haven't seen you here before." "Are you new?" another one asked. Her silver pelt began to glow in the moonlight as it poked from the the clouds. "Yes. We were just made apprentices and we were chosen to come." Redpaw meowed. "Well you very lucky. When I was made an apprentice,my first Gathering wasn't until a moon after!" "A whole _moon?_" Leafpaw asked. "Yes, It took forever! I began to think my mentor was never going to let me go!" The apprentices laughed. Then there was a loud yowl coming from the leaders on the Great Rock. "Well,you'd better get to your Clan. Nice meeting you!" The apprentices went over to their Clan.

"Welcome,Cats of all Clans!" Fernstar yowled. "Welcome to the Gathering!" The cats below cheered. "Fernstar,would you like to begin?" Reedstar,The leader of MistClan asked. "sure." Fernstar mewed. "SunClan is doing great." Fernstar announced,even though her Clan knew she was lying. "Prey is running well and we have 3 new apprentices. Redpaw,Nightpaw,and Leafpaw." All cats cheered. "Reedstar,would you like to continue?" "Yes." He replied. "MistClan is doing very well. Fish are very well and we have new apprentices,Mistpaw and Streampaw." The cats cheered in congratulations.


End file.
